In transaction processing facilities, such as reservation systems or financial systems, one or more hosts connect to storage through a storage control unit that serves as a repository for lock control data. The storage control unit may allocate resources into clusters. When a failure occurs, the storage control unit may perform a failover operation from one cluster to another. When such a failure occurs and an application on a host attempts to access storage, the storage control unit returns an indicator that a global disconnect is required to notify the application that the application must disconnect, reconnect, and rebuild its locks. In response to such an indicator, the application performs the disconnect, reconnect, and rebuild operations to effect the failover operation.